Love At First Sight
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: She had never really stopped to smell the roses before she met the mute boy who spoke through his guitar. /JeriKole/


**A/N: Hey y'all! I haven't watched very much of Teen Titans, but I immediately fell in love with the couple JeriKole when my good friend ****Caraqueen**** introduced it to me (it's awesome having a friend that loves the same show you do. XD BTW, check out Caraqueen's Teen Titans fanfics--they're incredible!) Their personalities just attract, they're perfect for each other, and soo cute! ^^ So without further ado, I present to you a JeriKole oneshot! I hope you like it, and I hope I'm in character with them. :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. Isn't that sad?**

**Hope ya like!**

* * *

Kole wandered out of the Titans tower, sighing as she claimed a few moments of solitude. She needed some time alone to think and view the situation in her own eyes. The way everyone was trying to shove their own opinions down everyone else's throats, she didn't want to get caught up in all of it. She sat on the rocks and stared at her reflection in the water, closing her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts when she suddenly heard soft music. No, that couldn't be. Music? Kole opened her eyes in surprise, only to confirm her suspicion. It was beautiful though, soft and flowing. Kole wondered if it was her imagination.

_Only one way to find out. _Kole stood, brushing off her dress. She used her hand to shade her eyes from the sun as she looked for the direction of the tune.

Suddenly she saw a figure sitting in the grassy field a little ways off from the tower. It was a blonde boy, a guitar in his lap, strumming it softly with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. _Who is that? _Kole wondered, mesmirized by the peaceful atmosphere around him.

Deciding whether to approach him or not, Kole didn't want to interrupt his moment of solitude. She thought he looked familiar. _Is he a Titan too? _A fleeting thought came to Kole's mind, almost certain he was. Gathering her courage, she walked softly towards him, the beautiful music gradually becoming louder with every step.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, a little bit startled but a welcoming smile on his face. Kole saw that he had mesmirizing emerald green eyes. "Hello," she called out gently. "Mind if I join you?"

The boy shook his head and patted a spot on the grass next to him. Kole felt a blush spread over her cheeks, but she forced it back. _Stop it. _"Thanks." Kole sat down beside him, careful not to get too close to him. Everyone had their own personal space. "I heard you playing that guitar. Your music's beautiful," Kole tried to keep from stammering. Why did she feel so shy all of a sudden? "You have a true talent."

The boy gave an embarrassed smile and a shrug of his shoulders. His eyes told her the thanks he didn't have to say. _Man of a few words, _Kole mused. Perhaps he was more shy than most boys. She was considered shy, too.

"I'm sorry, my name is Kole. What's your name?" Kole asked, wondering if she'd said something wrong when a look of alarm flickered in the boys eyes. He was silent for several moments and Kole's heart beat in her chest. _Did I offend him? How?_

At last he turned to her, making a helpless gesture as he pointed to his mouth and shook his head. Suddenly it dawned on Kole. Heat poured into her cheeks as she remembered when Beast Boy was talking about his friend Jericho, who was mute and could not speak. "Oh! You can't talk, can you?" she asked softly, deeply embarrassed. The boy shook his head. Kole felt her cheeks turn crimson. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, not at all. I'm sorry!"

The boy smiled at her and shook his head. Kole read the meaning: _It's not your fault. _Kole felt herself relax. At last she dared to ask, "Are you Jericho?" She surely hoped so. She would be horrified if she got his name wrong.

Much to her relief, the boy nodded his head, his smile widening. Kole felt butterflies in her stomach. He had a charming smile. "Will you play some more?" Kole asked, almost shyly.

Jericho nodded and strummed his guitar, the peaceful music drifting to her ears once again. Kole sighed in contentment as everything around her faded. All she was aware of was Jericho sitting beside her, and the calming tune filling the air. Then suddenly it stopped. Kole turned to look at Jericho, who had paused to watch a flock of birds fly in the sky. She saw the merry look in his eyes. Kole could see he was interested in nature, very deeply.

"Do you like nature?" Kole inquired. Jericho turned and nodded at her. _It's everything I have, _he seemed to say. Kole sighed and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she rested her head on her knees. "I'm afraid I don't take the time to look at nature, although I do love flowers." Her gaze drifted to the cerulean-blue sky.

"Everything was so hectic in the tower. I just _had _to escape, to get some peaceful solitude. It feels like no matter what I do, the other Titans won't listen. It's like..they can't hear me. Do you know what I mean?" Kole turned to the silent Jericho, then she silently reprimanded herself, realizing with horror her words. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

But Jericho waved it off with a look of understanding in his eyes. Suddenly he stood, holding the guitar around his shoulder and holding out his hand to Kole. Surprised and a little curious, Kole took his hand and allowed him to lift her up. He led her to the circle of water surrounding the tower, Kole slightly blushing as she felt his hand intertwine with hers.

Then he looked down at the water and Kole did too, seeing their reflections. Jericho then lifted his gaze to the sky, as did Kole. Suddenly he let go of her hand, which disappointed Kole a little. He held up one finger, signaling he'd be back, then walked off. Kole then glanced down at the clear blue water again, wondering what he was trying to tell her. _Poor Jericho. It's a shame he can't talk. How he must feel, not being able to speak up or be heard. _A sound of movement startled Kole out of her daze, and she turned to see Jericho return with a bright smile.

In his hand was the most beautiful thornless rose she'd ever seen. Out of the corner of her eye, Kole saw a flash of red and yellow, to which she chuckled. Kid Flash. Of course. Jericho handed the rose to her, beaming, as Kole took it appreciatively and sniffed it. "It's so beautiful!" Kole was delighted. "Thank you so much, Jericho. That's really sweet of you." Jericho met her eyes and locked, and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a very long time. Just then it clicked- Jericho was trying to show her the beauty of nature. Now she'd found it in the way she never would have thought she would.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Just then the alarm system in the Titans tower went off, signaling a disturbance within the city. Kole inwardly groaned. She didn't want her time with Jericho to end. Jericho held out his hand and she took it, in her other hand gingerly clasping the rose. Together they walked toward the Titans tower, in joyful silence. Somehow Kole felt like this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I finished! It took me only a few minutes to write this, I love JeriKole! They're so cute! I'm actually really proud of how this turned out, I usually have a lot of doubts when I first upload a story. But I'm actually really proud of this one! I think I did really well. ^_^ Enough bragging, all that counts is what you reviewers think! Please share your opinion, just don't be mean about it. NO FLAMES! Now..review! Thanks guys, I'm out! :D**


End file.
